


Strange Bedfellows

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "The Nanny" - freedom, (Platonically) - Freeform, (maybe), Angst and Fluff, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack, Drinking, Embarrassing Situation, F/M, Humor, Inspired by the sitcom "The Nanny", Past toxic friendships, bed sharing, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Gabriel has the flu and Nathalie exaggerates by drinking too much alcohol...When return a toxic friendship of youth takes place,the consequences could be a good signOrDoes Adrien become the ship's captain?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 23





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strani Compagni di Letto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465449) by [Anonim_Girl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05). 



> Hello everyone!  
> This idea came to my mind while watching the episode of the same name ("Strange Bedfellows") of the nineties American sitcom "The Nanny"...  
> Obviously, I didn't copy the episode, I just drew inspiration from it.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy! 😘
> 
> Link where you see it in original language:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465449)

Driin! Driinnn!

Nathalie's cell emitted an acoustic sign.

She was being brought back to reality, after long wandering in her thoughts, as she was preparing for her long working day.

Initially she wondered who would call her at such a time, after all it was only 7:00 in the morning.

But when she looked at the light display she finally realized it was Caroline Fleurs, a former high school classmate.

Why did she still have her number?  
Classic unanswered question.

She had decided to try to see what she had to tell her that was so important, so important that to disturbed her in the morning, the worst time to exchange - even just a chat - with her.

"Good morning…?"  
She asked slightly confused, her voice echoing in the silent room of the Agreste manor.

“Hi Nath, how are you?  
Sorry I didn't want to call you so early, but later I would not have had time and I wanted to ask you something, which is very important to me..."

The old "friend" had a high, ringing tone of voice, perhaps too much...  
And that was "slightly" irritating her.

"Nath? Can you hear me?"

And she was still the usual exuberant...  
Apparently some things will never change,  
she thought.

“Uh yes, hi Caroline! I'm fine and you?  
We haven't heard from each other on the phone for quite a while and it has been even longer since we met in person for the last time...  
What do you have to tell me that is so urgent?"

...so urgent that to disturb me.  
She’d wanted to add, but she had only said this to herself.

Maintaining a flat and professional tone was certainly not some kind of effort for her... But:  
What did Caroline want?  
Why had she kept her number, despite the last time they called was the previous decade?  
And why was she making herself heard right now… Did she have any favors to ask her?  
These questions didn't have a sensible answer at the moment.  
And it also seemed to her very rude to put her like this, over the phone...

"I'm fine!  
I know we had lost relationships, but I would like to recover them...  
Well, at least try.  
Ah, it's been some time since I've become the secretary of a hotel manager -this explains why I'm calling you so early in the morning- and since I know you're a secretary too -well at least you were long ago, but it doesn't matter if you aren't anymore- I thought I'd invite you to the hotel where I work for "The Secretaries' Party", tonight, so that we could meet again!

Her voice got on her nerves… She sounded like a duck!

But what courage did he have to invite her after what had happened!?  
Okay, several years had passed, but she had no idea if she had remained the same b*tch she used to be or had made up her mind to grow up and become a mature woman.

"Secretaries' Party!?"  
Instead, she asked confusedly, raising her right eyebrow.

"Yes yes, it's a party where various secretaries gather and—"

"Well, I understood that.  
Why should I accept?  
I have not forgotten the attitude you took towards me!"

This time Nathalie had let her true emotions gush out,  
like a raging river,  
like a stormy sea.

On the other end of the phone, Caroline seemed confused, or rather, that was what she wanted her to believe.

Then she spoke:  
“No Nath, now I'm not what I once was… I've changed!  
Please come with me tonight, you will see that I have become a better person."

Despite the nice words, which seemed to give her some hope,  
her voice was honeyed, exaggerated, it sounded… False.  
But despite this, she had decided to try ...  
Who knows maybe she had changed seriously.

“So, what are you saying? Will you be there? "  
She continued.

Although he was a little reluctant, she finally gave in.  
“Okay, I'll be there.  
But try to make a mistake and there will be no more second chances!"

🍷🍷🍷

To make the day even more frustrating it was Mr. Agreste, who had taken a bad flu.  
But despite this, he still wanted to work.

Every time Gabriel tried to make an outfit on his computer, something happened that prevented him from doing it, for example:  
his hand was shaking from weakness,  
he was shaken by a sneeze or a strong cough...

In short, it was not quite his best working day.

"Sir, I know you won't give in very easily, but it's better if you rest."  
He had urged with a voice emanating generosity.

"No Nathalie, the autumn show will be in only three weeks, I have a lot of models to make and I have to buy some time to akumatize someone...  
The perfect opportunity could come at any time—"

A sudden cough attack hit the man hard, who even bent forward due to the impact caused by the blow.

This situation sadly reminded Nathalie when she too felt that way, when the peacock Miraculous was still damaged,  
when she too was suffering from severe coughing fits and sometimes some dizziness.  
The only difference was that her attacks were of a magical nature, while the man's attacks were due to a simple flu, easily treatable with some medicine...  
Of course, medicines!  
How could something so obvious haven’t crossed her mind!

“Sir, I don't want to hear arguments, you are absolutely unable to work.  
You need to rest and if you want I also have herbal medicine available, which if combined with good rest will make your heal in a very short time!"  
At the end of the sentence she had sketched a smile so sweet and genuine, which Gabriel was unable to resist the urge to smile back.

Then he replied with irony:  
"Are you by chance taking revenge for all the worries I gave you when the peacock Miraculous was damaged?"  
-then he continued with more softness-  
“Anyway, thanks Nathalie!  
Maybe it's better that I really take a break, but I'd rather take the medicine tonight, before going to sleep, you know maybe it also has a calming effect."

“Ah sir, about tonight… I should go out, I have to meet again with an old acquaintance from high school.  
I will most likely come home late, so I would ask you not to wait for me.  
The driver will accompany me and pick me up, so don't worry.  
Before I leave I leave you the medicine, so when you have to go to sleep you can take it without any problem."

"Okay, where will you go and with who?"  
-He was asking with a hint of jealousy and concern in his voice-  
"Of course if I may ask."  
He concluded cordially.

"I'll go to a hotel nearby, to "The Secretaries' Party"."  
She was looking up trying to avoid his gaze.  
Her cheeks burned a little with embarrassment.

"The Secretaries' Party!?"  
He looked perplexed.

"Yes."  
-She answered with a tone when as flat as possible-  
"And I'll be out around 10pm."

"Okay, now I'm going to rest, see you later."

"See you later and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

🍷🍷🍷

Between one commitment and the next, the evening had come quite quickly.

Gabriel was in his room watching TV and from time to time Nathalie went to check if he was okay.

He was in his pajamas -a very unusual sight on him- and he was watching a documentary.

It was dinner time and she had brought him a steaming bowl full of chicken broth.

"Nathalie, thank you!"  
-He thanked in a hoarse voice-  
"Now you better go get ready, I don't want you to be late because of me."

“Okay, sir.  
Now I'm going to Adrien in the dining room and before I go out I'll bring you the medicine."

After that she went to the dining room, where Adrien sat at the head of the table, like every day.  
The boy was very sad, he was waiting for dinner, a program that could distract him from reality, his father...  
Even though he knew that the latter would never arrive, at least not tonight.

The silence was becoming unbearable, suffocating, when Adrien had finally broken it.

"Nathalie, how is my father?"  
He asked in a sad voice.

“He's not in top form, but he will recover soon.  
Don't worry, Adrien."  
"Ah, before going to sleep tonight remember to practice the piano."

"Okay, Nathalie."  
He replied sadly.

Seeing the boy so on the ground gave Nathalie a great melancholy.

He needed his father's affect.

So she had decided to cheer him up a bit.

“Adrien, I'm going out tonight with an old acquaintance from high school.  
After dinner, if you want, you can stay with me while I get ready and give me some fashion advice."  
At the end of the sentence she had winked at him, she felt almost a stupid girl in that situation, but she had achieved her goal:  
In fact, a broad, luminous smile had flared across his handsome baby face.

"Really Nathalie, would you really let me?"  
His emerald eyes were very bright,  
his face was full of hope,  
how could it occur to her to say 'No'!?

"Obviously Adrien, but on one condition"  
-she added in a joking voice-  
"When I get out, you will have to practice the piano, tomorrow your father wants to see your improvements, if he feels a little better of course and you don’t want to disappoint him, right?"

“Okay, Nathalie. When I finish dinner I'll be with you right away."  
His smile gave off a pleasant warmth in her chest.

"Bon appetit Adrien!"

And with that she had left the sumptuous dining room.

🍷🍷🍷

"Nathalie, who are you going to go out with tonight?"  
"Your… Admirer?"  
He had chirped putting his hands together to his chest and making an expression similar to the one Chloe does every time she sees him and wants to convince him about something.

"No no"  
-she laughed a little-  
"Only with Caroline Fleur, a former high school classmate."

“Wow! And are you happy to see her again? On the other hand, several years have passed since the last time you met."

"Actually no, not much, you know she hadn't behaved well at all..."

“Oh no! Why what did she do to you?"  
The worried boy asked.

"When we had just met, she was a good girl.  
I had changed schools in the last year of high school, due to my parents, who had moved for work.  
I didn't know anyone and she immediately put me at ease.  
She was sweet, sensitive and I -stupid- trusted her.  
I often confided various secrets to her and trusted her blindly.  
One day I heard various girls chattering about Caroline and another boy, one I liked, of whom only she was aware;  
I was intrigued and so I went to ask for information:  
A blonde girl with blue eyes told me that Caroline and the boy had been together the previous night.  
I was shocked, I just couldn't believe such nonsense, so I went looking for she to find out the truth.  
It didn't take long, shortly after I found her leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor kissing that boy.  
I felt really offended, made fun of and when I had finally decided to clarify the situation, find out why she had done such a thing, she replied that he would never want to be with a weakling like me.  
Since then I hadn't wanted to be friends with her anymore, she was a fake, a damned b*tch!  
She had started to consume a lot of alcohol, was with several guys, and started saying bad things about me.  
Once I finished high school, I never saw her again.  
About ten years ago, when you were still very young, she called me because she wanted to reconnect with me, it was Christmas time, I told her I didn't feel like it;  
I wondered how she got my number, surely discovering that I worked for your father, Adrien.  
Then I kept her number, I didn't even know the reason for this and frankly I also forgot I had it, until this morning."

“Wow Nathalie, I… I didn't know, I'm so sorry!  
If I may ask, why did you finally decide to go out with her?"

"Because I wanted to see if she had really changed, if she had finally become a mature woman, on the other hand she is almost forty now!  
But after that, there will be no more second chances."  
She pronounced with seriousness and determination.

"Now, changing the subject, which dress do you recommend, Adrien?"

"I really like that tight black dress, the ankle-length one with a side slit."  
Adrien had pointed to one of the dresses lying on the tidy bed.

"Yes, my little model is right!"  
Nathalie laughed.

Adrien smiled.  
“Now I should really go and practice the piano. Good evening!"

🍷🍷🍷

The dress fit her very well, it adhered to her body perfectly, her hair was pulled back in the usual bun and she wore black shoes, those of every day.

She went up to Gabriel's room to check if he was okay.  
He was still watching TV, but this time instead of a documentary, an old black and white film was playing on the big black screen.

“Good evening sir, I brought you your medicine. How does you feel?"

"A little better. Anyway, thank you very much for the thought."  
His voice had a sweet, melodious sound.

"Well. Good night sir."  
She touched his forehead lightly, pretending to check if he had a fever.

Once she left her boss's room, she was engulfed in total silence.  
Her every step made a loud clicking sound on the marble floor.  
Her every step echoed in the deafening silence of the empty villa.

Her heart was beating in her chest with a thousand.  
Was she maybe... Afraid?  
But no!

In truth, yes... Fear of the harsh and inevitable truth.

The driver was already waiting for her in front of the grand staircase of the villa.

The journey was silent, it seemed eternal but in reality it only lasted ten minutes.

Arriving at the entrance to the large hotel bar, the music was deafening, the chatter of the people was irritating.  
And there was one thing he hadn't thought about... How would she recognize Caroline?  
Most likely she would have recognized her first, since she had appeared in several public interviews of Mr. Agreste.

As expected, a woman with elbow-length light brown hair waved an arm calling her name once she entered her field of vision.

“Nathalie! Nathalie! "

She ran into her, stopping in front of her out of breath.

"How long has it been!"  
She had wrapped her arms around her waist and Nathalie had reciprocated out of politeness.

"How are you?"  
Nathalie asked politely.

"Well well, I'm really happy you’re here!"  
She said in a voice full of enthusiasm.

"And you?"  
She went on.

"Yes come on, everything is fine with me too."  
She had cleared the question as quickly as possible.

She was supposed to stay at the party until midnight, when the driver would return to pick her up. She hoped it wasn't too bored.

"Come! Come! Meet my friends."  
Caroline said as she held a glass of red wine in her fingers.

Within half an hour, Nathalie had realized that Caroline was already on her sixth glass.  
She was starting to be more casual, she couldn't sit still when she spoke and her speeches were becoming a little more... Private.

"Hey Nath!"  
-Her voice was irregular, it almost sounded like a chant-  
“You know the big news!? I am the owner's lover par excellence!”  
-while she was drinking the seventh glass-  
“He is such a dude! And no matter how drunk I am tonight... "  
-she was taking the eighth glass-  
“I don't have to drive anyway, I'll sleep with him! And we are also spoiled for choice for the room!"  
And she had also swallowed the eighth glass with a hysterical laugh.

"And tell me…"  
-continued-  
"By any chance you too are the lover of your boss, the famous Gabriel Agreste!?"  
She emphasized her point of view with a mischievous face.

“Um, what!? No, no, absolutely not! Then he's a married man!"  
Nathalie replied quickly, getting tangled up in her own words.

"Now I'm going to Jérôme, he's waiting for me for a wine-flavored kiss!"  
Caroline had concluded with a strange grimace.  
She staggered in the direction of a man in his thirties.

As soon as they had seen each other they immediately jumped on each other to kiss, leaving poor Nathalie to watch that unfortunate sight.

Stupid!  
How could she believe she had changed!?  
How could she think she had any hope, that she had truly become a better person!?

It was only 11:15 pm, she would have to hold out another 45 minutes in that crappy place.

She had simply covered her disappointment with more alcohol, the third glass of the evening.

🍷🍷🍷

It was now midnight.  
She felt cheerful, very cheerful, even too much...  
Suddenly her cell phone had emitted a loud sound, it seemed much louder than usual, but never as loud as that revelry around her.

"Is it the charming Mr. Agreste on the other end of the phone?"  
He had asked in a drunken, seductive voice.

In response she got a single grunt and looking out the front door she saw a very large man with the features of a gorilla.  
He was waiting for her in front of a luxury car and when he saw her peeking out the door, he motioned her to join him.

"Hello man-gorilla!"  
Her voice was much more shrill than normal.

Then she burst into a great laugh, everything around her seemed confused.

She got into the car in the back seat and was babbling completely random words...

Once she reached her destination she was all staggering.

"How does this door open!?"  
-she punched the door-  
"And what were the name of those things to open doors without breaking them down!?"  
-she put a finger to her chin, then rummaged in her purse to find some keys-  
“Ohhh! This... IS... The thing... Open-doors!"  
-she was struggling to understand how the key worked-  
"Swiiishhh!"  
-she had finally managed to get in by holding on to the handle, making her legs crawl on the ground.

She kept babbling.

"How do they... Peacocks... To stand on those short little thighs!?"  
She climbed the stairs to the first floor, never ceasing to stagger.

"I'm going well, I'm going well, I'm going well!"  
-she walked like a zombie and had no obstacles in front of-  
"I'm going bad, I'm going bad, I'm going bad!"  
-she had bumped into a plant at the corner of the corridor-  
“Uh, a door! I'm doing well again!"  
-she had entered in Mr. Agreste's room.

"I work like a fool... For a little wage!"  
-she hummed while she sat on his boss's bed-  
"The son is a love, while the father is a butterfly-man!"  
-she took off her shoes and kicked them off badly-  
“My boss is a love, even if he's a bad parent— ouch!  
-she had slipped out of bed.

She got up and saw herself reflected in the mirror.  
“Hey you, stop staring at me like that!  
You scare me, you look like a psychopath!"  
-she had concluded by disheveling her hair, previously elegantly styled.

She kept humming:  
"And I'm also Mayura, seductive and confident!"  
-she had entered the walk-in closet.

There she had thrown her evening dress to the ground, replacing it with a nightgown, probably belonging to Emilie once.

“Ohhh, how many pants!  
I should throw some away, they’re out of fashion!  
How does that dude Gabriel wear those clothes!?  
It looks like a giant candy cane! Ahahah"  
She had started laughing hysterically before getting under the covers, right next to Gabriel.

After a few moments she was suddenly startled.

Then she relaxed again.  
"Oh well, I'll take the makeup off tomorrow!"

Finally she fell asleep peacefully in the man's arms.

🍷🍷🍷

The next morning, Adrien couldn't find Nathalie anywhere.  
He had even gone to her room to look, but in vain.

Who knows where she was?  
How was your father?

Since he hadn't found Nathalie and he certainly couldn't ask her,  
he had decided to take a look at his father,  
at most he would get a scolding later.

What if she brought him breakfast in bed?  
Maybe that way he wouldn't get angry about the intrusion.

He immediately took a silver tray, a cup of coffee and some biscuits.

Once he reached the door of the room he knocked, but hearing no answer, he entered.

He had placed the tray on the bedside table.

The room was shrouded in gloom, so he had decided to open the curtains to let in some light and wake up his father, otherwise he would have drunk cold coffee.

But what he had seen when he opened the curtains was something he would never have imagined in a million years.  
Well, actually he had already imagined it several times, but not in such a situation.

In front of him he had had the opportunity to see his father and Nathalie, snuggled together, in the same bed!

If he had had his cell phone handy, he would undoubtedly have taken a nice photo of the show in front of him, but unfortunately the device was in his bedroom.

"Good morning father, you slept well last night!"  
The boy exclaimed loudly.

“A- Adrien! What are you doing in my room!"  
Gabriel was startled.

“Uh, you also stammer… Mlmlml, just caught in fragrant!  
Now you can't deny the evidence!"  
Adrien grinned.

“Eh!? What the hell are you talking about?  
And I'll ask you just one more time, what are you doing here?"  
Now Gabriel looked a little, yes, just a little angry.

"Oh well, I brought you breakfast to make you feel better, but I see she has already thought of making you feel better!"  
He giggled and pointed to Nathalie with a wink at her father.

“Adrien what the heck are you— AAHHHH!!!  
Nathalie, what are you doing here?"  
He was scarlet in the face, it was such an embarrassing situation...  
How could this happen!?

“AAHHH! Sir! What are you doing in my bed!"  
Nathalie had exclaimed in terror, also scarlet in the face when in her field of vision there was not only her boss, but also his son.  
She was very upset.  
Who knows what that boy thought!

"Nathalie, this is my bed!"  
The man hissed under his breath.

"God, you don’t know how sorry I am... I don't know how it could have happened!"  
Nathalie was mortified, the blush on her cheeks was becoming more and more evident and she had tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Adrien, you could leave the room!"  
Gabriel was now furious.

"Um, okay father!"  
He had left the room with a smeared smile on his face.

"Nathalie, could you explain to me what happened?"  
His voice was softer now than it had been in the previous instant.

“Actually, I don't know either, sir.  
The last thing I remember from last night was that I felt particularly disappointed by the attitude of some people.  
So I started drinking... and I'm afraid I got a little drunk.  
I'm very sorry, now you will be very disappointed in me."

“Shhh, take it easy!  
It was just an accident and it meant absolutely nothing, right?"  
He asked a little worried, stroking her arm down to the hand.

"Yes, right! It was all pl-platonic!"  
She stammered nervously, calmed a little by the contact.

"Of course, it was all platonically platonic!"  
He too replied embarrassed.

Meanwhile Adrien, who had been listening behind the door all the time, had put a hand to his forehead, thinking:  
Uff, here I have the impression that it will take a long time!

🍷🍷🍷

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for your reading, it means a lot to me! 🥂🥰  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments! ♥️  
> Of course, I'm not very good at the moment, but with a little practice I too will improve, I hope. (^^)


End file.
